


All I Do is Quake to Her

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Consent, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to watch him fall apart and she wanted it to be her doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Do is Quake to Her

**DISCLAIMER:** The following story was performed on a closed set by professionals. Please do not try anything at home without proper training and/or guidance. BDSM is all about SAFE and INFORMED CONSENT.  

 

He traded fresh game for tanned leather and treated furs. He traded hours of work for instruction on how to shape and mold the soft skins to his liking. The braiding was easy but learning how to treat the leather so it wasn’t sharp on the edges was difficult. Working with the grounder tradesman gave Marcus a new appreciation for their attention to detail and he found himself enjoying the tasks assigned him. His main goal however was always at the forefront of his mind. The salvage teams got used to him poking around their scraps for anything useful and he always gave them, if he found something. Shaping the wood was much less time consuming and while not perfect, he was happy with his designs. All the different pieces took longer than he wanted because he worked at night in his tent where no one would notice and become curious. When he finished and marked the pieces acceptable, he knew he was ready for the next step. It took two weeks for him to gather up the confidence to put his plan in motion but he finally acted when Abby snapped at Monty for asking for more pain medication. He realized there wasn’t any more time to stall.

Placing each object into the rough wooden box he had carved for them, Marcus waited until almost everyone was at dinner and then snuck into her room. Abby lived with Clarke but the younger Griffin was usually with her friends so he was confident that Abby would be the one to find the box. Placing his handwritten note on the top, Marcus gave the box a final brush with his hand and then walked out of the camp and into the woods.

Abby almost missed the package sitting on her bed as she was just there to grab her pad before heading back to medical. Sparing a glance to her sleeping space, she caught the shape of the medium sized box and made her way to where it rested on the middle of her bed. There was a note on the top of it and she could tell it was Marcus’s handwriting even though it was on paper and not on their normal pads.

            _Good evening Abby,_

_I would like you to know that you do not have to do anything you are uncomfortable with but I have to believe I have read this situation correctly. In the box you will find gifts for you to use or not. If you want this, you can meet me tonight at the first drop ship. If you do not want this, please do as you wish with what’s in the box and we can continue as we have always._

_You have my consent,_

_Marcus_

Her mind was reeling at his words, simple and yet filled with a promise of something just out of reach. Abby lifted the box lid off to see a pile of what at first looked like simple strips of leather and slabs of wood. As she lifted each piece out, they formed a picture that took Abby’s breath away. There were beautiful floggers with falls as soft as velvet but heavy or thin falls that felt rough and unfinished. There were wooden paddles in various shapes and one that had holes bored through it at random intervals as well as cuffs lined with rabbit fur. She saw single tails of various weight and length and a couple of stiff leather straps meant to look like belts. Buried in the bottom she found two straps of leather connected to an odd white plastic ball.

Her hands were shaking by the time she had examined and handled each item and her body felt as if a fire had been set in her belly. This is the last thing she expected from Marcus, a man who seemed more comfortable in control then out of it. Without her having to say anything though, Marcus had known what she needed, what she craved, and even more, was willing to give it to her. She had felt the shift in their relationship when he came back from the grounder camp. The touches, the protectiveness on both their parts, and her desire to see him smile. If he was experiencing the same feelings…

_Do I want to open this door? I buried this side of me after I married Jake and if I do this, there is no going back._

Touching each of the implements as she thought, the objects answered her questions. Marcus would not have put time and energy into something he didn’t want and she burned with the need to break the chains around her passions. Packing the box back up, Abby wrapped it in a soft blanket and then placed it in one of her large knapsacks with a pillow to soften the edges against her back. Once it was secure on her shoulders, she waited until the coast was clear and then pushed open one of the panels in the patched up wall. She headed towards the original drop ship of the hundred.

Abby arrived at the drop ship to quiet darkness and entered the walled in camp with her heart in her throat. She hurried to reach the ship but now that she was here, the excitement was turning into fear and self-doubt. She wondered if this was what he wanted and if this changed everything for the worse and if she could let this part of her free again. She was pacing outside the door when a light went on in the top level and she realized that Marcus was already here and he was waiting for her answer. She did want this with all her heart. She walked in and closed the fabric shield behind her.

The box was tricky on the narrow ladders between each level but she managed and when she reached the top, her eyes adjusted to the low light and she gasped. In front of her but with his back to the ladder, Marcus was waiting for her. He was on his knees, head bowed, stripped to just his underclothes, and his hands clasped behind him. It was like getting a wrapped present and not having to share with anyone. Her eyes drank him in, all solid muscle and tan skin from working in the sun and Abby bit her lip to stop the whimper building in her throat. Marcus and her had unfinished business and her libido was not going to get in the way. He must have heard her enter the room but he didn’t move and his control impressed her. She would have her work cut out for her if she was going to break him of it.

“Safe word,” she said, her voice soft.

She kept talking with her heart pounding in her chest, “If you tell me your safe word, I will take that as consent. I won’t do anything till you agree to this completely.”

He didn’t turn around. The only clue that he had heard her was a slight twitch in his left shoulder.  Drawing closer, Abby dropped the box next to him with a soft thump but it was enough to make him jump and she smiled at the unintentional reaction. She felt her heartbeat begin to return to normal. She was ready for THIS.

“I need your safe word Marcus or we can’t play,” Abby said, keeping her voice soft.

This was his moment to stop this crazy plan and go back to just being Marcus and Abby. She wanted to watch him fall apart and she wanted it to be her doing but he needed a safety net to make sure it caught all the pieces of him and put back them in place.

“It’s lavender,” he half whispered to the woman standing behind him, her hand hovering over his head like a halo waiting to fall.

Gripping his hair in her hand, Abby dragged him forward and he scraped his knees across the floor to follow the pull. She threw him toward the wall and he landed on a dark stained patch of the floor.

“Stand up and put your arms out,” Abby said, her voice harsh and metallic in her mouth.

She took out the black cuffs lined with gray fur and waited for him to get into position. He stood up and she pointed to the wall. Once he was facing the gray metal wall in front of him, she placed the large cuffs around his wrists making sure they weren’t too tight. Taking each arm, she threaded the red straps hanging from the ceiling through the leather and made sure each knot was nice and tight. After she was sure he was secure, Abby walked over to her toy box and began taking out the implements. She lined each toy on the tray next to where he stood, tense with listening to her movements.

“It’s been so long since I have played with new toys,” Abby said, her voice casual as if they were talking over breakfast. 

Choosing a random flogger, Abby gave it a few practice swings before bringing hard and fast down onto the metal wall next to where Marcus was standing. His flinch was enough to rattle the straps and make the metal belts clink together. A giggle burst from her lips and Abby felt a part of her soul reawaken after so many years of hiding. Giving the flogger a few more twists with her wrist to get the feel of its weight, she moved on to one of the paddles. It was heavy and the handle made to fit into her hand, which as she thought about it, was exactly the point. Marcus hadn’t just made these toys for anyone, he had made them for her. Abby ran her hands over the leather and wood and metal in front of her, almost overcome with emotion at the level of care this man had taken to give her this moment. She wouldn’t waste it. Taking another toy, this one a bundle of leather strips connected to a metal ring, she walked over to Marcus. She draped the strips over his shoulder, letting the gentle falls hit his chest.

“Did you ever think we would be where we are?” Abby asked, dragging her nails down his back.

            She whipped the leather strips across his hips and thighs, leaving red marks on his bronze skin, “or did you just fantasize about it? Did you picture my nails digging into your skin or my palm striking your cheek? Was that what it took to get you off?”

She watched his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed and she knew that if she looked down, she would see him hard and ready for her. Walking to the table, she stripped off most of her layers till she was down to a thin tank top, her undies and her boots. Standing in front of him, she looked into his eyes and saw fear soaked lust staring back at her.

With a small smile, Abby pulled the gag from behind her back and he opened his mouth for her without question.

“Good boy.”

Slipping the white orb between his teeth, she tied the laces behind his head and made sure they were tight enough so that he couldn’t push it out. With a wink and a pat on his cheek, she walked behind him, running her hands over his flesh and humming to herself. Abby hadn’t been in this head space for so long and she wasn’t sure how long she could make it last. Her hands were steady as she picked up one of the floggers and brushed the falls across his back, making him shiver with anticipation.

Marcus stood as still as he could, the white sphere in his mouth tasting like Abby’s skin and plastic and the cuffs gripping his wrists. When Abby began throwing the leather flogger onto his skin, he couldn’t help the jumps and flinches. He had read, studied, pondered, and fantasized about this moment but to have it happening here, with HER of all people, it was all too much. At the first true strike, hard and sharp across his shoulders, he moaned.

“You like that, do you pet?”

His nod was all she needed to keep raining blows on his shoulders. Welts and bruises formed on his previously unmarked skin and she had a sheen of sweat on her brow from the workout. Putting down the heavy leather, Abby picked up a flat leather paddle and walked in front of Marcus.

“Your skin takes my marks so well, pet,” Abby said, smiling at the sight of him straining and shaking from her attention.

Stroking his cheek, she delighted in the way he followed her hand even after she pulled back, as if he craved only her touch. A sharp slap across his face brought him back out of the tender moment and he winced as the ball in his mouth kept him from grimacing. She slapped him again. His head cracked to the left and he felt her untying the ball gag from behind his head. Once the white sphere left his mouth, he swallowed and ran his tongue across his lips to soothe the dry skin. Looking at the small woman in front of him, Marcus saw something dangerous in her face as she stared back, dangerous and angry.

“Ask me to stop,” she said, her voice sharp and heated.

Confused, Marcus stared at her clenched jaw, crossed arms, and eyes flashing with fire.

“Beg me to stop, tell me I don’t have to do this,” she spat at him and his eyes widened in remembrance.

“Please stop,” he pleaded in acquiescence, “you don’t have to do this.”

She grabbed his hair in her left hand and placed her hands around his throat.

“No,” Abby whispered in his ear as she squeezed his windpipe.

Her breath was hot on his skin and as he struggled for air, he tried to move closer to her. She was his world, his master, his reason for being. Abby let go as soon as she could hear him gasping for air. She walked behind him and buried her face in her hands to gain control of her panicked mind.

No choking, she thought to herself, I can’t hear that from him no matter what.

Fury built in her stomach as she looked up to see him standing still, no panicking, no breaking down, only Marcus and his damned control. Taking one of the tight braided single tails, Abby gave it a few practice swings and then lashed out at the lower section of Marcus’ back. His cry of pain made the hairs on her neck stand up but she clenched the handle tighter. She took a couple steps back and lashed at him again, this time slashing the tip of the tail across his lower back. A stripe of blood welled up and the sight brought a smile to Abby’s face. She kept up the strikes and he was soon sagging in his binds with sweat dripping on the floor. Marcus cried out for mercy, begged for her to stop, and used her words over and over as if goading her on. Abby didn’t care. No amount of pleading would stray her hand and as each lash brought a strip of blood to his back, she felt her body sing. Dropping the whip, she looked around the room for something with more of an edge. She found a handmade knife among a pile of what looked to be crude torture devices. She picked it up and looked to where Marcus was hanging by his arms, blood dripping down his back and soaking his undergarments as he gulped back tears. Abby dropped the knife.

“Marcus, oh my pet, you did so well,” Abby said, her voice soft and soothing.

 She undid the bindings around his wrists and lowered him to the ground. The dripping wounds on his back made it impossible for him to lie down but Abby dragged a chair over so he could sit. Brushing sweat and tears from his face with one of her shirts, she tipped his head up and saw his mouth moving but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. She crouched down and put her ear right next to his lips. His whispers washed over her like raindrops.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Ms. Griffin, I’m sorry Abby, I’m sorry for everything…”

She kissed his forehead and held him tight as he rocked in her arms. The litany continued as she cleaned the wounds on his back with alcohol and clean strips of fabric. She hummed an old lullaby as she worked, soothing him with her voice and bringing him back into the real world. The single tail was also cleaned and put back in its place on her table before Abby turned back to Marcus. He was staring at the floor and no longer chanting.

“Do you want to continue or are you done, my pet?” Abby asked, giving him an out even as she hoped he wanted to stay.

Getting off the chair, he dropped to all fours and crawled to her side, “I would like to continue Ms. Griffin.”

Stroking his head in approval, Abby grabbed a paddle wrapped in leather and the blanket and pillow from her pack. Her arms hurt, her head was spinning from the release of her pain and anger, and her sex was pulsing with need for further release of a different kind.

“Come here pet,” she said, lying on the blanket and propping the pillow up against the wall so she could watch him even as she relaxed.

His muscles moving under his skin as he crawled to her left her panting with desire and she rubbed the center of her sex with the paddle as he grew closer. She watched him lick his lips in anticipation and couldn’t help but smile at the hungry expression on his face. Lifting her shirt to just below her breasts, Abby let him watch without reproach as she peeled off her panties and tossed them to the side. He didn’t touch but she could see him straining to keep his composure as she laid back and spread her legs to display her sex completely. A flick of her wrist brought him shambling to her side and she tugged his head down to her level.

“Who am I?” She asked with casual disregard for her state of undress.

Marcus stammered, “you are Abby.”

Lifting the paddle, she brought it down across his ass and he yelped at the contact.

“Who am I?”

“Whoever you want to be,” was his next answer and Abby smiled.

“You are such a smart pet,” she said, giving his ass a soft pat with the paddle, “and if I say I am your goddess?”

“You are a goddess,” he answered, gaining another gentle pat to his buttocks before she put the paddle down.

Giving his hair a sharp pull, Abby directed him to kneel between her legs and then lay back on her pillow.

“A goddess deserves worship don’t you think pet?”

“Yes goddess,” he whispered as he gazed down in reverence at her core.

Using his thumbs, he pulled her outer lips apart and lowered his head to kiss the small nub between her folds. She was slick with desire and the scent of her washed into his senses like opium. He couldn’t hold back his moans at her taste or the feel of her warm flesh beneath his tongue. Drawing her clit into his mouth, he sucked and flicked at the bundle of nerves till she squirmed and gasped under him. He was relentless and dedicated and wonderful with every part of his mouth. Holding her hips down, Marcus buried his face deeper into her sex as she fell apart with sharp cries and tugs at his wild hair. As she came down, he dragged his tongue slowly through her slit, caressing the sensitive flesh and giving her aftershocks whenever he brushed over her swollen clit. The tugging on his hair softened to petting and Abby let out a sigh of sated happiness.

“You are exquisite,” he told her between strokes of his tongue and the adoration in his voice blew Abby away.

She watched him lick at her slit with lazy motions and closed her eyes at the soft caresses. Abby yelped as he latched his lips over her entire clit and slid his fingers into her core. He stroked her inner walls with his nimble fingers while his tongue moved sharp and fast over her sensitive flesh. Juices flooded over his face as Abby came hard and fast against his mouth and he groaned from the pure enjoyment of making his goddess cum. Once more he drew back, flicking her nub with his tongue to keep her orgasm going as long as possible and moving his fingers, slow and careful, in and out of her as she rode his hand. When she stopped moving Marcus withdrew his fingers but continued to rub his nose against the edges of her folds.

“Oh god,” Abby moaned once she remembered how to use the English language again.

“Oh goddess,” Marcus said and brought his head up to grin at her.

Abby giggled and then chuckled. When Marcus joined in, her laughter gained momentum and she rolled over holding her sides with the intensity of it. She laughed because her soul finally felt free and her body was humming with pleasure. Marcus was beaming at her with juices smeared on his face and she laughed because at this moment, she was pure bliss.

“Come up here and kiss me, you marvelous man,” Abby wheezed when the laughing fit subsided.

Leaving his altar between her legs, Marcus moved up to reach her eager lips. His kiss was hot and wet and powerful and she could taste herself on his mouth and tongue and it was perfect. It was a kiss of devotion and longing, as if all their pushing and pulling and fighting had led to this moment of truth. Abby never wanted to go back. Pulling away and looking into Marcus’ flashing eyes, she knew that their first time couldn’t continue as mistress and subject. She wanted them to join as Abby and Marcus, without any barriers between their desires.

“Lavender,” Abby said when she was able and Marcus rolled to the side and stood up.  Confused at his actions, Abby held out her hand to stop him from leaving her side.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Marcus looked perplexed, “you said the safe word. I was going to leave.”

Abby stood up with a shake of her head and wrapped her arms around him.

“I said lavender because you are wonderful and while having you cater to my every whim is appealing, I want you to be with me as Marcus, not my pet.”

Standing as close to him as possible, Abby leaned her head against his chest and whispered, “please Marcus, will you make love to me?”

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and tipped her head up, “you are a wonder Abby. I hoped, but I didn’t dare assume. Stay right here, I’ll be right back.”

He swung onto the ladder and was down to the second floor in a heartbeat. He picked up a bag she hadn’t even noticed on her way up and brought it back up with him. Opening the pack, Marcus drew out blankets and a few pillows and threw them into the pile Abby had created in the corner. He spread the blankets out, propped the pillows against the wall, and swept some of the debris out of the way before turning around to a smiling Abby.

“What?” He asked, holding out his hand and pulling her to him.

“Just you being you,” Abby said, “I’m admiring your penchant for preparation.”

Marcus grinned at her and swept her up into his arms, “I’m just trying to be thorough. You like me when I’m thorough.”

“That is true, “she said, her arms going around his neck.

He carried her the short distance to the nest of pillows and blankets and laid her down with gentle hands onto the mounds of fabric. When he turned to grab some bottles of water, Abby admired the patterns of red and purple on his back but she frowned as her gaze settled on his lower back. She tried to ignore the twinge of guilt that flushed through her. There was no sense in feeling remorse for something that he could have stopped at any time but Abby knew it wasn’t right for her to lash out so hard when she was angry. She should have walked away and let herself calm down.

“I’m sorry Marcus,” Abby mumbled as he came back with the water, “I should not have done that much damage to your lower back.”

He set the bottles down and settled next to her on his stomach, “Abby, I was well aware of what was happening and it was something I wanted. Don’t take this away from me just because of a little blood. I can handle it.”

She nodded her understanding, “then I can handle it.”

Rolling on her side, Abby touched the bare skin of his shoulder before drifting her hand down his back. She skipped the raw wounds just above his buttocks but resumed her exploration at the swell of his ass. The musculature was different then Abby was used to, his life on Earth making him hard and solid beneath her touch and she delighted in the firm flesh beneath her gentle touch.  Not to be outdone, Marcus lifted himself onto his elbow and let his fingers tangle in her hair while she stroked his skin. He imagined that this was what peace felt like, warm and heavy in his chest but spilling slowly like honey until his whole body languished in serenity. Unable to resist any longer, Marcus pulled Abby forward by her mane of hair and covered her lips with his. Darting his tongue out to lick the crease of her mouth, he moaned as she opened for him and slid her tongue against the roof of his mouth before capturing his tongue and sucking lightly. The break had brought him down to half-mast but as she sucked rhythmically on his tongue, he felt himself grow harder.

“You still taste like me,” Abby said when she pulled back for breath and he flashed her a toothy grin before pushing her onto her back and settling over her. Placing most of his weight on his hands, Marcus kissed her nose, lips, and cheeks before burying his head in the crook of her neck and biting at the delicate skin below her ear. The noise she made was vocal sex and Marcus bit again just to hear it once more before moving down her body and nipping at her shoulder and collarbones. Her remaining barriers were quickly shed as Marcus sought to place kisses and love bites over her smooth skin. Abby ran her hands up and down his arms as he took a puckered nipple into his mouth and sucked the bud slowly. He was driving her wild with each stroke of his tongue and pull of his lips and her hands moved to pinch his nipple in retaliation. The sharp gasp from his throat made her smile and she pushed her pelvis into the bulge of his cock.

“I don’t want to be the only naked one here,” Abby said, “let me see you.”

Pushing himself into a kneeling position, Marcus lowered his final piece of clothing and threw it to the side. Moving quickly, Abby wrapped her hand around his thick length and let it slide against her skin. Marcus froze at the feeling of Abby touching him and then moaned low in his throat when she replaced her hand with her mouth, humming contentedly at the taste and feel of his cock stretching her lips and coating her tongue with drops of pre-cum. Rubbing her legs together while she licked him from tip to root, Abby delighted in the delicious friction and found her clit still buzzing from her previous orgasms. Swinging her legs around, Marcus parted her thighs and lightly rubbed the little bud of nerves with his thumb while his other hand found one of her breasts and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He could feel his orgasm building at Abby’s sucking and licking and pulled away.

“Abby, I’m not going to last long with how talented your mouth is,” he said, stroking her cheek with tender affection.

His words of adoration brought a smile to her lips and she lay back down on the blankets with a sigh of contentment, “I want you inside me if I can’t taste you,”

Kneeling between her legs, Marcus smirked, “as you wish.”

He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust before moving deeper and Abby was struck with how caring he was with her. Abby buried her hands in his hair and pulled him down for a passionate, eager kiss as he filled her completely. The gasp from his lips into her mouth as she accepted his full length made her tremble and Marcus held still as if he would break if he moved.

“Marcus,” Abby whispered, her voice pleading and full of need, “please Marcus.”

At her faint words, Marcus almost slid all the way out of her before sinking back into her dripping sex. He kissed her exposed neck, sucked marks into her breasts, and started a sensuous rhythm between her thighs. Abby thrashed beneath him as he drove into her with powerful thrusts and then scraped her nails across his chest. He adjusted his angle and rubbed against a certain place inside her and she clutched at his shoulders, digging her teeth into his arm as she screamed out another orgasm. His rhythm slowed to give her time to recover and he placed gentle kisses on her silky skin until she relaxed and shuddered against him.

“Holy fuck,” she muttered against his forearm, “you are so fucking good at this.”

Marcus laughed and bumped her nose with his, “you left teeth marks on my arm. How am I supposed to explain that to people?”

Giggling at his pained expression, Abby touched the quite visible indentations and shrugged, “I don’t know…you got attacked by a wild goat?”

“A goat?”

“Yeah, they have similar teeth, though they grind while they chew so they wouldn’t leave a bite mark but I’ll bet most people won’t know that and – “

“Abby, shut up,” Marcus told her with a grin and planted a firm kiss to her mouth before moving inside her again.

Abby lost the ability to pleasure as Marcus thrust deep and fast, his rhythm picking up speed and ferocity and pushing her over the peak again. Cries of his name echoed around the metallic space. Abby screaming his name while the walls of her sex fluttered around him undid Marcus’ control and his rhythm broke into wild surges as he gripped her hips. When he climaxed, it was her turn to hear her name vibrating around the room and she clutched at his body while he spent himself inside her. She stroked his hair, kissed his brow, and wrapped her legs around his ass to keep him steady as he regained his equilibrium.

Looking down at the beautiful woman beneath him, Marcus cupped her face in his hand and brushed his thumb over her pursed lips, “you are a dream and I am going to wake up any moment now.”

“You are wonderful and this is not a dream,” Abby said, her voice quiet and soothing and her hands rubbing circles on his shoulders.

Marcus hummed and kissed his response into her skin. As he pulled out, Abby got a look at his lower back and gasped at the blood dripping down his skin.

“Marcus, lay down on your stomach,” she ordered and then walked on shaky legs to her toy display. Grabbing the alcohol and one of her shirts, Abby took a few deep breaths to calm her heart and then brought the cleaning supplies to where Marcus was lying still on the mound of blankets. Tears sprouted in her eyes as she took in the view but she shook her head and set to work.

He turned his head to look at her and frowned, “I am alright Abby, don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying,” she said in her defense, “I’m almost crying and it’s not because of the way your back looks or that I hurt you.”

She pressed the strips soaked in alcohol to his back while Marcus hissed and flinched at the stinging and tried to gather her thoughts.

“I guess I am happy and scared at the same time,” Abby confessed at last.

“We have been so busy surviving since we landed that I don't know what to do with the idea that I can have something for myself. I am frightened something is going to take it away from me.”

Her voice trailed off as Marcus pushed himself up and sat cross-legged beside her, his arms reaching out to gather her into his lap. He grabbed one of the blankets on the side of their pile and wrapped it around his shoulders before enclosing them in the fabric. With her nestled against his chest and his head resting on hers, Marcus soothed her fears.

“I have faith in us, Abby,” he said, stroking her hair while he spoke, “and we will figure out how this works. I think we have enough stubborn between us to make it worth a try.”

“Are you just trying to make me feel better?” Abby asked with a little grin at his words of encouragement.

“When have I ever done that?” Marcus retorted and then grunted as she bumped his head with her chin, “anyway, we have to decide what this is first.”

Abby rubbed her nose against his chest and muttered, “it’s complicated?”

More laughter followed and Abby decided she liked the way his chest reverberated with the deep rumble.

“Please, Abby,” he said in a voice made to tempt, “tell me what you want.”

With his arms wrapped around her, here in the seclusion and dream-like darkness, Abby found the strength to voice her desires, “I want you. I want you to be my pet and I want to use all my new toys on you and I want to mark you as mine so there is no confusion.”

Marcus squeezed her tight and then let out a breath against the back of her neck, “yes please, goddess,” he whispered against her skin, “I accept.”

His statement sent a shiver through her body and it felt as if the universe, for one moment, was granting wishes. Her heart leapt into her throat, but she knew she couldn’t stand to stop there, with secrets and hiding.

Turning in his lap, Abby straddled his lap to look him in the eye, “There is something else I want.”

“And what’s that?” Marcus asked, grinning like a child as she cupped his face in her hands.

“I wish I could walk into camp and kiss you so everyone would know you are mine, Marcus.”

His eyebrows rose at her confession, “no hiding?”

“No hiding how we feel because we will have to hide everything else. I don’t think they would understand.”

His fingers tangled in her mane of hair as his lips met hers in a long, slow kiss that left her panting.

“I find your terms acceptable,” he said with an impish smirk, “all in favor, say aye?”

Abby giggled and tapped his nose with her index finger, “aye.”

“Aye. Motion passed.”

Rolling onto the blankets with a loud laugh, Abby pulled Marcus with her until he was tucked into her side. She checked his back again to make sure the wounds didn't need more cleaning. They looked clean and she was pleased with the way his back was holding her flogging marks. Her mind whirled from the knowledge that this morning she had been grinding herbs into paste and setting a broken bone and now she was naked and holding a bruised and beaten Marcus Kane in her arms.  She was also happy.

“We should head back to camp before someone has an emergency and realizes we are gone,” he said with regret. He didn’t want to leave their nest and return to the world of tough decisions and people turning to them for the answers, but they were needed and he wouldn’t let his people down.

Abby groaned and sat up, “do we have to?”

“Do you want people to find us here?”

“No,” Abby sighed and stood up. Collecting her clothes from the floor, she dressed and watched Marcus dress with his usual brisk manner and only wincing slightly as the fabric slid over his open wounds. His smile to her afterward soothed any guilt that might have resurfaced and once he packed up the blankets and she packed up her toys, they headed back to Camp Jaha.

Abby made them stop at a nearby stream, leaning against the rough bark of a nearby tree and pulling Marcus to her by the neck of his shirt. He smiled and gave in to her whims. He kissed her lips, her face, and her neck as she ground her pelvis into his and relished in the freedom of showing his devotion without fear of rebuke. She bit at his lips and sucked on his tongue as he slid his hands under her shirt to touch her silky skin.

“I want you again,” Abby whispered, licking her lips and rubbing the palm of her hand over his erection.

His eyes widened as she kicked off her boots and used her other hand to pull her pants down and he was lost completely when she guided his hand over her mound. Kissing her rough and wild against the tree while he rubbed her wetness into her skin, Marcus felt his own need build sharp and clear. Stripping Abby of her pants and underwear, he undid his own and they hung at his hips as Abby pulled out his cock and circled the dripping tip with her thumb.

“Wanton woman,” he said in a voice like gravel and she squeezed him in response.

Feeling his control slipping, Marcus lifted her up against the tree so that the tip of his cock was positioned at her core and then with that damned strength Abby found so erotic, lowered her down. As he entered her, she gasped and held tight to his shoulders, digging her fingers into his flesh and moaning once he was buried in her completely. Looking into her eyes, he held them still against the tree and placed sweet kisses to the corners of her mouth.

“Move,” Abby said impatiently, squirming against the tree trunk and feeling the rough bark dig into her back.

“Make me,” Marcus said, smirking at her while his hands gripped her hips to hold her still against the tree.

Burying her hands in his hair, Abby tugged his head towards her and licked his lips while her inner muscles squeezed around his cock and Marcus breathed his surrender into her mouth as he bucked forward. He kept her from celebrating her victory though as he settled into a hard, steady rhythm and her words turned to cries and gasps against his lips.

Marcus leaned a few inches forward and whispered in her ear, “touch yourself Abby, let me watch you let go.”

His words sizzled in her mind and she feathered her muscles around his cock in response, gaining a groan from him even as she reached between them and rubbed a finger over her throbbing bundle of nerves. His thrusting cock, her circling finger, and teeth scraping against her neck pushed Abby over the precipice and she fell screaming his name. Throwing all control to the wind, Marcus rode her orgasm to his own with sharp snaps of his hips and growls against her sweat slicked skin. Leaning his head against her chest as his climax abated, Marcus looked up to see Abby resting her head against the tree with her eyes closed and her hands curled in his hair.

“Abby,” he panted, “are you alright?”

She smiled without looking at him and hummed, “I’m splendid.”

He laughed and let out a breath against her chest, causing a shiver down her spine and Abby cursed at the cold.

“I suppose we should continue home as it is almost morning,” Abby said with a grumble.

Marcus looked up and kissed her nose, “you suppose right, sweetheart.”

Pulling away from her, Marcus set her on her feet and tucked himself back into his pants while she put on her own and shoved her feet into her boots. Taking a moment to dip their water bottles in the stream and to wash some of the sweat off their faces, Marcus and Abby continued their trek to camp, hand in hand.

When they could see light of the camp, Marcus motioned for quiet and Abby stuck close to his side. They crept around to the back of the camp, entered through the loose panel where she had snuck out earlier. They were back in with no one the wiser and Marcus was more than a little dismayed at how easy the subterfuge had been. He made a note to talk to the guards tomorrow about keeping their eyes sharp.

“Let’s get some bandages on those gashes and then head to breakfast,” Abby said, heading toward the medical tent.

Marcus followed, his eyes searching the camp for any early risers, but the only ones awake were the guards wandering the fence. He ducked into the medical station before anyone spotted him. Tugging off his shirt, Marcus winced and hissed as Abby spread a healing agent over the wounds and then wrapped a few strips of bandage around the area.

“These shouldn’t have to stay on long but they should help close the wounds and guard against infection,” Abby told him, her doctor side coming to the front as she worked.

With the bandages secure, Abby pulled down his shirt and made sure the white fabric didn’t show. They stood quiet and comfortable in the empty room. Abby could hear people moving about the camp and she grew excited at the prospect of showing off their new relationship. Grabbing Marcus' hand, Abby drew him to her and brushed a piece of hair out of his face.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," he answered and she poked him for his cheekiness.

She led the way to the mess tent where more and more people were gathering to eat before heading to work. Marcus seemed nervous but he kept hold of her hand as they entered the tent and stood in line for their trays. No one said anything about the hand-holding. They grabbed food from the assembly line and found a place to settle, sitting side by side instead of their normal face to face.  Abby didn't want to leave anything to chance. Turning to him with a small smile, Abby pressed her lips to his and held them there till the tent was silent. Pulling away, she saw a blush spread over his face and kissed him again and this time, people clapped and whistled. It was her turn to blush. Looking up, she saw several people smiling at their show of affection.

"Way to go boss!" Wick yelled and Raven hit him on the head.

Abby and Marcus didn't say anything. They sat and ate their food and they held hands under the table because nothing was stopping them. Placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing one of the larger bruises, Abby saw him wince and grinned. She wanted to be free with their romance but keeping some secrets suited her just fine.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you later pet."

Marcus whimpered.

 


End file.
